Hemat
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Kuroko yang ingin berhemat mampu membuat seorang Akashi penasaran. Akakuro, Birthday fict for my beloved Furi Shirogane.


**Hemat**

 **Story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Romance fluff**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, possibly OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Birthday fict for my beloved Furi Shirogane.**

 **Happy Birthday my dear Furi ^^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Akashi menahan senyum. Manik heterokromnya tidak pernah lepas dari entitas biru yang tengah menatap kertas di tangan dengan sepasang _azure_ berbinar serius.

Alis biru itu menukik tajam, dahinya mengerut seperti tengah berpikir keras. Akashi takjub. Wajah yang selalu terlihat datar tanpa emosi itu kini tengah berekspresi.

"Tetsuya sedang apa?" Suara dalam kepalanya, Akashi lepaskan. "Memangnya kertas apa yang sejak tadi kaulihat itu, Tetsuya?"

Akashi menggeser tubuh, merapatkan diri kepada sang kekasih. Cukup penasaran dengan kertas di tangan si biru yang sejak tadi menjadi poros atensi si biru, mengalahkan eksistensinya sebagai sang kekasih. Heterokromnya melirik sekilas kertas yang ternyata hanya berisi daftar belanja bulanan sang kekasih.

Sebelah alis merahnya terangkat naik. "Ada yang salah dengan daftar belanjaannya, Tetsuya?"

Atensi si biru —Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya teralihkan. Manik serupa helaiannya menatap sepasang heterokrom di depannya. "Aku harus mengurangi salah satu daftar belanjaannya, Akashi- _kun_." Suara bernada monoton itu pun terdengar setelah cukup lama tenggelam dalam hening.

Akashi mengulum senyum. Tingkah sang kekasih saat ini terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. "Tetsuya hanya perlu mengurangi yang tidak terlalu diperlukan, Sayang."

Terlalu gemas, Akashi pun mencubit hidung mancung sang kekasih. Membuahkan protesan kecil dari sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu, Akashi- _kun_ ," mata birunya kembali melirik kertas di tangan. "Karena itu aku sedang memilih antara novel atau _milkshake_ yang harus kukurangi."

Akashi menahan diri untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenyataan sang kekasih yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya untuk memilih di antara novel dan _vanila milkshake_ benar-benar membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Tetsuya hanya perlu memilih yang paling kauperlukan saja."

"Tapi aku ingin keduanya, Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko menjawab datar. Desahan napas terdengar dari bibir Akashi. Novel dan _vanila milkshake_ adalah dua hal yang tidak akan terlepas dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu ... beli keduanya saja, Tetsuya." Akashi benar-benar gemas, namun harus tetap menahan diri.

Kepala biru menggeleng lemah sebagai respon.

"Kenapa Tetsuya begitu ingin mengurangi belanjaan bulan ini?" Akashi cukup penasaran juga. Tidak biasanya sang kekasih begitu memikirkan pengeluarannya hingga sekeras ini.

"Aku harus berhemat, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi kembali mengulas senyum. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membelikannya untuk Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh cepat, manik birunya berbinar antusias sebelum kembali redup disertai gelengan kepala. "Tidak bisa, Akashi- _kun_ ," ujarnya. "Aku harus berhemat dengan kemampuanku sendiri tanpa harus bergantung pada Akashi- _kun._ "

Ah ... Akashi tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi kepada si biru.

"Kenapa Tetsuya tiba-tiba ingin berhemat?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan uang, Akashi- _kun,_ " Kuroko menjeda kalimatnya, manik birunya menatap lurus sepasang heterokrom di depannya. "Aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk melamar Akashi- _kun._ "

Akashi mengulum bibir, menahan tawa yang ingin lepas darinya. Sebuah pelukan pun ia berikan untuk Kuroko.

"Tetsuya tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, Sayang," bisiknya sambil memberi sapuan di punggung si biru. "Karena kelak ... akulah yang akan melamar Tetsuya."

Pelukan dilepas. Sepasang heterokromnya bertemu langsung dengan _azure_ yang berkaca-kaca karena haru. Sebelum hela napas lolos dari bibirnya disertai kepala biru yang menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak bisa, Akashi- _kun_ ...," binar _azure_ nya menyiratkan keteguhan. "Aku ini lelaki, dan aku yang akan melamar Akashi- _kun_ kelak." Nada yang biasa mengalun monoton itu terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

Alis merah terangkat naik. Akashi hampir melepaskan tawa karena gemas dengan tingkah sang kekasih. Apa katanya? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ingin melamarnya, eh? Mau ditaruh di mana harga diri seorang Akashi Seijuuro sang _Emperor_ nantinya?

Akashi tak habis pikir.

"Aku juga lelaki, Tetsuya ... dan aku yang akan melamarmu nanti."

Akashi menegaskan, sementara Tetsuya tak mau kalah.

"Tidak, Akashi- _kun_. Aku yang akan melamar Akashi- _kun_ nanti."

Akashi hanya mampu mendesah lelah. Siapa yang tidak tahu sifat keras kepala si biru? Bahkan semua anggota Gom sudah hapal betul dengan sifat sang kekasih yang satu ini.

"Tetsuya —"

"Kalau Akashi- _kun_ tidak mau kulamar, jangan harap Akashi _-kun_ bisa menyentuhku lagi!" Kuroko bangkit dari sofa yang diduduki. Mata birunya menatap tajam sepasang heterokrom milik sang kekasih. Tidak mau kalah atau pun menyerah. _Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidup seorang Kuroko Tetsuya,_ batinnya menegaskan.

"Tidak ada _jatah_ untuk Akashi- _kun_ , sebelum Akashi- _kun_ mau kulamar," ujarnya kemudian beranjak dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Tidak ada _jatah_ , sama saja seperti kelaparan.

Akashi merana.

Langkah cepat diambil demi mengejar sang kekasih. Sedikit terlambat, karena pintu kamar sudah dikunci dari dalam oleh Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" Tangannya gencar mengetuk pintu, berharap belas kasih dari sang kekasih dan bersedia membukakan pintu untuknya. "Buka pintunya, Tetsuya! Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi nanti, Sayang." Bujukan ia lancarkan. Sungguh ... jika bukan Tetsuya-nya yang merajuk seperti ini, Akashi tidak akan mau merendahkan harga dirinya seperti ini. Ditambah ancaman sang kekasih yang akan membuatnya semakin nelangsa.

"Tidak mau sebelum Akashi- _kun_ bersedia kulamar!" Suara di dalam kamar menyahut, masih berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Akashi benar-benar harus mengisi ulang kesabarannya yang sedari awal sudah tipis.

Demi Tetsuya-nya.

Hela napas ia loloskan. Keputusan berat terpaksa diambilnya demi jatah dari sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya," ujarnya sedikit tak rela. "Kelak ... Tetsuya yang akan melamarku." Akashi tak akan sanggup menatap dirinya saat ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Wajah manis sang kekasih yang dihiasi rona muncul di depan mata.

"Benarkah, Akashi- _kun_?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Akashi mengangguk perlahan —dalam hati masih belum mau merelakan sepenuhnya. "Ya, Tetsuya," jawabnya sedikit enggan namun tetap mengulas senyum.

Senyum merekah di wajah si biru. Membuat Akashi semakin tidak sabar untuk menerkamnya.

"Jadi ...," tatapan penuh arti dilayangkan sepasang heterokrom. Kuroko bukannya tidak tahu maksud dalam tatapan itu. "Bolehkah aku mengambil _jatah_ ku malam ini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatap datar. Tepat seperti perkiraannya. "Maaf, Akashi _-kun_... aku sedang mendapat halangan, jadi tidak bisa memberikan _jatah_ malam ini."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya bunyi pintu yang tertutup dan Akashi yang terdiam di depan pintu.

Akashi termangu.

"Tetsuya ... jangan berbohong kepadaku! Mana ada lelaki yang mendapatkan halangan hingga tidak bisa membiarkan jatah!"

Akashi pun tetap harus kembali merana malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : Happy Birthday, kesayanganku Furi Shirogane^^**

 **Semoga diberi umur panjang supaya kita bisa dipertemukan suatu saat nanti. Semoga diberi kelancaran dalam sidang nanti, dan secepatnya mendapat gelar Sarjana. Semoga semua cita-citanya yang baik tercapai. Semoga hutang-hutangnya terlunaskan —,—**

 **Aamiin^^**


End file.
